Silver River
by Maivry
Summary: Chapter 7 now up!!! An otter's whole tribe has been enslaved, he journeys to find someone to help him free them, when he finds Redwall. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Redwall doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Brian Jacques, the songs, poems, riddles, plot, and character's that aren't from the books, are mine.

Prologue

Otterbabes and other young otters gathered around a fire in the middle of a camp. They were all chattering to a much older otter with a book to tell them a story.

"Peas! Peas tell a story!" One said.

"Tell us a story or I slap ye wiff me ruddar!" Another, slightly older, one said.

"Oh ho, you don't think you'll get away with it would you, eh?" The one with a book said.

"But we jus' wan' a story!" 

"I never said I wouldn't" The otter opened up his book. "I'll tell ye a story, but if one interrupt… I'll close the book!"

The young otters knew what to say. "Couse we won' innerumpt!"

With this, the otter began.

Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn day in The Autumn of the Silver River.

Abbess Falkir walked past the Abbey's pond to the orchard, where mice, squirrels, and a badger were picking cherries.

The badger greeted her.

"Good day Abbess." The large female badger said.

"Good day to you, Gabriella." The Abbess replied, "Have you seen Pansy? Alko said she wanted to see me."

The badger pointed. "Over there marm, picking cherries."

The Abbess walked in the direction Gabriella pointed.

Pansy, a young squirrelmaid, had filled three baskets with cherries. As the Abbess approached she stopped, then spoke when the Abbess was close enough.

"Hello Abbess, I'm guessing Alko told you." Pansy said.

"Yes," the Abbess said. "What are the details?"

Bern walked toward the river ahead of him. He had been walking for days. The otter sat on a rock next to the river and opened up his haversack. He had berries, fish, and some greensap milk that he hadn't eaten yet. He sighed, thinking of his old home, about when his tribe was enslaved. He and nine others otters were the only escapers, but they escaped only to be separated.

He thought, with vengeance in his eyes; he wanted to get back at Rerthan the Great! _Ha! Rerthan the Coward more like! _Bern thought, _typical hordeleader, he would run away from a young mouse if it had a sword!_ He continued thinking.

The otters that could defend themselves and their families were probably slayed, including Bern's brother. Bern had a very unpleasant frown on his face. His mother and father were probably still alive, he hoped. At least he knew his sister was still alive, she went out to forage with two other otters before Rerthan came, and she could sense danger a mile away, she was one of the ten escapers.

He thought of his friend, the pretty ottermaid named Kemma, before any of Rerthan's beasts saw him, he saw her taken to Rerthan himself. That was a sad thought, who knows what he would do to her?

Bern had absent-mindedly finished his meal. He looked at the river. He smiled, and dived in.

Oh, how wonderful the water was! It was such a wonderful refreshment from all his troubles. After a short while, he heard the sound of a bell; it was even more refreshing. He now knew there was some place near-by that he possibly could go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pansy had seen vermin; all weasels, stoats, ferrets, rats, foxes, etc.

The Abbess bit her lip. "Weasels, stoats, ferrets, rats, foxes... were do they all come from?" The Abbess said softly. 

Pansy put her arm on Falkir's shoulder.

"Oh Abbess, our abbey has been attacked many times, but all those cruel vermin never succeed. Why would they start succeeding now?" Pansy asked.

"It's just that I'm the Abbess, I care for the abbey as if it was my own child." the Abbess replied

"Well that does make sense."

Pansy got up and continued picking cherries. "Well, we might as well make the best of our time, Abbess Falkir."

Rerthan the Great was a clever leader. He had been leader for countless seasons. (Not necessarily with a horde) 

No beast ever plans against him, and still lives.

The weasel warlord was examining his horde when he said,

"Snoutface!"

Snoutface came forward "Yes Chief?"

"Come to my quarters, immediantly."

Snoutface obeyed, he followed Rerthan.

The weasel sat on his chair in the middle.

"Take sixty soldiers, and scout these woods. I want to know exactly what's ahead of us."

"Yes chief, anything else chief?" Snoutface asked.

"Also, bring along ten of our untrained lot, and teach 'em how to stand up straight and all. If you do exactly as I say, I might make you a captain." Rerthan said, with a wicked-looking grin on his face.

"Oh, yes chief! Right away chief! I won't let ye down, chief!"

Snoutface sped off. Rerthan continued grinning.

Snoutface was proud of being the leader of sixty soldiers. Ten of them he wasn't so proud of.

"Filkee, stop stepping on me tail!"

"Sorry Weaselclaw, Bringe keeps bumping into me!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too..."

They continued for a while longer until Snoutface noticed them.

"Eh, you lot, stop yer blabberin' an' march. Rerthan said to go straight until we find some sort o' paradise type o' place."

"Ah, Rerthan this, Rerthan that, who does 'e think 'e is?" Filkee complained

Snoutface pounced on Filkee "If Rerthan heard that, you wouldn't eat another meal! You go by his orders; he's the leader! Is that clear?" Snoutface roared.

"Y-y-yes!" Filkee stuttered.

They continued marching. Although many of the troops were unhappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell sounds continued, and Bern was swimming down the river, trying to get as close to the sound as he possibly could. He swam so fast, anybeast could not tell what he was if they looked in the water. He was very close when he came to a surprising halt - There was a pike not 10 feet in front of him.

Friar Nobell was in the kitchens (as friars usually are) with twelve Dibbuns.

Unlike many friars, Nobell never scolded Dibbuns for stealing candy chestnuts; he regularly gave treats to Dibbuns.

"Meah wan twen cwandy cwestnuts!" a mousebabe said.

"Oi woant tweny candy chesttnutters!" one of the mole Dibbuns said.

They continued asking for the nuts, when Alko came in.

"Can I have some candy chestnuts, too?" He asked.

All the Dibbuns stopped chattering for a moment, then they sprang upon Alko.

"We's'ms Dibbuns wanna story Mr. Alko!" one of the Dibbuns said for all the Dibbuns.

"Bo Hurr, we do woant a stowy Mr. Alko!" another one of the mole Dibbuns said.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story."

All the Dibbuns crowded around Alko. Alko was a very good storyteller. His father was the abbey recorder, and everybody in the abbey thinks Alko will be the next.

The Dibbuns were very excited about Alko's story, as they usually are. It was about a mouse farmer living during a two-season famine. He also recited a few songs, poems, and riddles during the story.

"Mr. Alko, is that stowy twue?" a young vole asked.

"No, but did you like it?" Alko asked smiling.

"Oh yeah! It was very intewesting!" all the Dibbuns said.

Although the moles said, "Bo Hurr! Thoat was surpintly gudd!"

And the older Dibbuns (who could say things right) said it was great.

"Mr. Alko, oi 'aove a poom thoat oi woanna say!" A young mole named Hunggo said.

"Oh, and meah and Trickle wan sing a swong!" A mouse named Gidds said.

"And I wanna say a poem!" The Squirrel named Brinkel said.

Alko smiled, "You can all say what you like, but Hunggo goes first!"

Snoutface was lost. He hadn't been lost ten minutes ago though.

"Snoutface, what are we doin' in these dark woods?" A rat asked.

"Searching, you nitwit! Do you even know left from right?"

"Course I do. Hehehe, do you?"

Snoutface halted and turned. "Are you doubting my direction!?!"

"Uh, uh. No!" the rat said quickly.

"Good, 'cause if ye were, you'd have to answer to Rerthan."

The seventy-one soldiers continued.

The rat gulped. He didn't like the idea of Snoutface becoming a captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a soft breeze outside Redwall, the Dibbuns were just starting to a perform.

Hunggo stood up and said, "Thee soing Oi'm goanna swoing is colled 'Wedwall'"

_"Wuddlandds an' twees,_

_Liston to 'ee bweeze,_

_Heaw 'ee bees 'um,_

_In 'ee ol' Automn,_

_Wedwall is neaw,_

_An' if'n ye heaw,_

_'Ee sound o' 'ee bell,_

_Et's gudd ol' Wedwall!"_

Alko and the Dibbuns applauded.

"That was weally fun!" said one Dibbun.

"Meah wan hear 'nother sawng!" said another.

"Okay, who's next?" Alko asked.

Two hands shot up together.

"Gidds and me wanna sing a song!" Trickle said excitedly.

"Yea, weah wanna swing the song by us'ns!" Gidds said.

Alko smiled again "Okay, but are you talking about the one that you always tell Sister Kenda to sing?"

"No, this is the one I made up and Gidds helped me wiht."

Gidds stood up, "Meah made it up, and _you _helped!"

"I did too make it!"

"Ded not!"

"Stop, just sing the song." Alko said swiftly.

Both Dibbuns stood up, looking proud.

"Dis is our swong!" They both chimmed together.

"Wintwer's coming,

Snow wilbe falling,

Spring will awise,

On the last sunwise,

O' winter, sweet winter,

When you can play in de snow,

And you have to stow,

All your food, the autumn bewore,

When nobeast is pore.

Then comes sping,

When you can swing on a swing,

You cen also sing,

When goodbeasts bwing,

The food for supper, yummy suppppper,

There'll be lots o' feasts,

For all o' the good beasts,

In Redwall habbey,

The place ware I'm happy!

Then summer will come,

Then there'll be some,

More meals in a day,

And even more twime to play,

Oh, the life of a Dibbun is great,

Except for bedtime,

And bathtime,

But playtime,

Is the best time!

Then there's autumn,

On the bottom,

Of our list,

We can't resist,

Being a Dibbun,

You can sing like we awe singing,

Until you can't continue breathing,

Then take a short breath, -

An' then sing to dweathhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

An' - dat's - our - sooong!!!"

When Gidds and Trickle were done singing they started breathing heavily.

"Whoa, meah almost died fwom singin' to death!" Gidds said.

"Help me! I feel like I've a been cwying for hours, I can't bweath!" Trickle said as fast as he could.

"Alko picked them up. "You just sit still and breathe, don't say anything 'til your better. Frino, go get Brother Jewed, he's good with these kinds of things.

After Brother Jewed came the two Dibbuns were just fine and sleeping. The rest of the Dibbuns continued reciting.

"I want to recite next, pleasssssssssse???" Brinkel said.

Alko patted Brinkel's head. "Sure, young master Brinkel."

Brinkel stood and recited.

_"In the Autumn of Silver,_

_And when danger is everywhere,_

_The dog will come forth from a river,_

_And won't go just anywhere,_

_To the building of peace,_

_From the son of pain,_

_So he can find and Surcease,_

_The ought to will regain,_

_His tribe will not see the grave,_

_The bravery teacher,_

_Will willingly save,_

_Any living creature."_

Brinkel smiled broadly as Alko and the other young creatures applauded.

"Very good Brinkel. Does anyone else want to say something?"

One of the Dibbuns stepped forward.

"Oh yes sir! I've a widdle us'ns Dibbuns made up. I'll wecite and you fwigure it out!"

_"Don't you know what's the cutest thing,_

_I'm the cutest thing of couwse,_

_But what am I called,_

_Bring me the answer and I might give you a tweat,_

_Under my habbit, inside a pocket, I've hidden a candy chestnut,_

_Now what am I called?"_

"First of all, do you really have a candied chestnut in your pocket?"

"No sir." The Dibbun said calmly.

Alko smiled, "Good. And that riddle, 'tis easy. Dibbun."

The Dibbun's face was in shock. "How'd you know Mr. Alko?"

"The first letter of each line spells out Dibbun. I remember reciting that to my elders."

Suddenly Sister Kenda came in.

               "Well what's going on in here?" she asked.

               "Oh, just reciting poems and such." Alko said. Secretly giving all the Dibbuns candied chestnuts for the poems, riddles, and songs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The pike had not seen Bern yet. But Bern was startled. Fortunately he knew what to do.

Carefully, ever so carefully, Bern grabbed the heaviest rock he could find. He looked for a piece of wood. He found what looked like a small limb from a tree. _Perfect! _He thought. _Just what I_ _need!_ He tied the rock to the wood with some cord he had in a pocket. In a flash the rock club hit the pike. Bern was safe.

Just incase the pike was just knocked out Bern pulled the pike onto the bank next to the river. He dived back into the water and continued, as if nothing happened.

"Alko you're wanted at the ramparts." Sister Kenda said.

             Alko stood up looking serious. "What's going on up there?"

             "There's something in the river. The Abbess told me to get you." Kenda replied.

             "Can I come up too?" Brinkel asked.

             "And meah too?" Gidds asked.

             Kenda looked at Gidds. "I'm sorry Gidds but it could be something dangerous. Your too young right now."

Gidds crossed his arms. "Oh wight, I won't go."

Kenda looked at Gidds, and sighed. "Alright, Brinkel, Frino, Hunggo, and Flendd are almost non-Dibbuns, come on."

The "Almost non-Dibbuns" skipped and hoped to the ramparts.

There was lots of commotion on the ramparts. Twelve beasts were looking over the walls.

There was something coming out of the water.

             _"The dog will come forth from the river,"_ whispered Brinkel.

Snoutface's troop was taking a break from marching. He told ten soldiers to scout ahead and ten to forage for food. The rest were to do what hordebeasts taking a break normally do.

All was peaceful and quiet in the little camp until a voice could be heard,

             "Snoutface!" A loud excited voice called out.

Snout came out of his tent, "Aw, that must be my ten foragers. I wonder what they've brought."

Weaselclaw the ferret was the leader of the foragers. He had a bright smile on his face.

             "Snoutface, my, oh my, wait until ye see what me troops found!"

A weasel, a fox, and a rat were in front. They were carrying pears, apples, and cherries.

             Snoutface frowned, "Is this what ye call a meal?"

             "No, I call this a meal!" Weaselclaw waved his paw.

Out of nowhere six vermin were carrying a dead pike.

             "We found this dead alongside a river, it can feed most of us, if we all eat a fair share, then there's the fruit too. We'll all be full with all the stuff we found."

             Snoutface was very surprised. "Very good Weaselclaw, I think I'll a make you the forager leader."

Weaselclaw grinned. "Really? Oh wow! A promotion!!!"

The camp ate, lots of the vermin patted Weaselclaw on the back for such a good meal.

             Filkee came up to Weaselclaw. "My, that was good mate, I don't remember the last time we had fish, you know the way Rerthan's always hogging it. Hahahahaha!!!"

Weaselclaw was very proud of himself.

A/N: Actually, otters eat pikes. But this is Redwall.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry It took me so long to update. I've been really busy. (To find out why go to my bio.) Anyway, not only am I putting up chapter six, but I'm also adding a Prologue to the first chapter. Check it out. Now to the story…

Chapter 6

Bern walked away from the water, he had noticed Redwall, and was heading straight for it.

The gates opened as Bern drew near. Many Redwallers were there to greet the stranger.

Up on the ramparts, Alko and Brinkel were still there.

"What did you say?" Alko asked.

"That poem, I had no idea, it was a prophecy." Brinkel replied, staring down where Bern was.

_"In the Autumn of Silver,_

_And when danger is everywhere,_

_The dog will come forth from a river_?

There's something you know that I don't." Alko said, looking puzzled.

Brinkel looked at Alko. "The season is called the Autumn of the Silver River, the Autumn of Silver!

Also, apparently, were in dangerous time. And a river dog - otter - has just come out of a river.

"Of course! We must tell the Abbess!"

Alko went down to the Abbess. By now she knew who Bern was.

"Abbess, I want to tell you something.

"Yes, but first, I want you to meet Bern." The Abbess said.

Alko turned to Bern and the shook paws.

"Welcome to Redwall Abbey Bern. I would like to talk to you and our Abbess."

Abbess Falkir, Bern and Alko sat around a small table. Alko was telling of the poem.

"There are other lines too, but those are the only ones we know what they mean." Alko said, after he finished the first three lines.

"Tell me Alko, what is the rest?" The Abbess asked.

"Brinkel can tell you that. I'll go get him."

Later Brinkel came and sat down and spoke.

_"In the Autumn of Silver,_

_And when danger is everywhere,_

_The dog will come forth from a river,_

_And won't go just anywhere,_

_To the building of peace,_

_From the son of pain,_

_So he can find and Surcease,_

_The ought to will regain,_

_His tribe will not see the grave,_

_The bravery teacher,_

_Will willingly save,_

_Any living creature_.

"So Bern, that is your name, isn't it, you have a major part in this poem. Do you know what it means?" Brinkel said.

Falkir had written it all down. She adjusted her spectacles.

"I know something,_ To the building of peace,_ it is obviously Redwall, because that is were Bern has come." 

Bern looked down, "The fifth line is very clear to me, _From the son of pain _- Rerthan the Great."

Alko, Falkir, and Brinkel looked at Bern.

"Who is Rerthan the Great?" Brinkel asked.

Bern eyes were like fire, "A cruel Weasel lord, I don't see why he's called great. He enslaved my whole tribe, slaying those who were strong enough to fight back. I saw it with my own eyes."

Rerthan had sent out three other groups of scouts to see if there was anything of value in the land. He was on the fifth.

"Trubbnose, I want you to take forty soldiers, and scout the land. You know I've already sent out Snoutface, Bluetongue, Gilard, and Sperr. I told all of them that the first one to return with good news gets promoted. That includes you, go!"

Trubbnose was very excited, "Oh, immediatly lord! Anything else ye want me to know before I go?"

"Keep yourself hidden, I don't want any creature to know your there."

"Right away!" Trubbnose saluted and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took me a two weeks to update.

Chapter 7

Sperr was one of the scouting troop leaders.

He had been traveling for a day with twenty miscellaneous vermin now. He had come across one to five woodlanders every once and awhile, each group having a nice amount of food for the scouts. He was in a very good mood. Eventually he stopped.

"Ragtail, tell everybeast to make camp." Sperr said while he stretched.

"Yes sir" came his reply.

Bluetongue and Gilard were in completely different moods. They had just run into each other's troop.

"Eh you, Bluetongue I think… anyway, what are yer doing around 'ere?" Gilard said.

"Same as ye are, searching."

Gilard stared at him, looking like he was _trying_ to look like he didn't believe.

"Aye, and is there anything to find?" Gilard lifted his hands, and made a chopping motion.

"There's nothin' to find! We're all wastin' our time searching for the Rerthan the "Great!"

Bluetongue cheekily replied, "Why don't ye jus' tell him that, you don't seem to be afraid."

"Huh, why don't ye? What do ye think o' that?" Gilard sneered.

"I think we should jus' continue, instead of arguing over nothin'!"

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said so far."

Bluetongue and Gilard lifted their snouts and went opposite ways with their followers.

Inside Redwall, three Dibbuns were playing the most common Dibbun game.

"O' 'elp me Martin! This mean bweast is 'urting me!"

"You'm evwill villwun! You let goo of that thewe mousymaid!"

The Dibbun playing an evil vermin pulled on the female Dibbun's ear. "Ouch! Gringle, 'at 'urts! Leggo!"

"Yoor noot suppoosed to say me name, little maid, I'll choop yer ear oof fer that!"

"No, pleasey don't! I really like my ear! Please don't 'urt me Gringle!"

"Gwingle, stop pullwing Beckwles ear! Or I'll really pwoke you wif my swowd!"

The Dibbun let go of Beckles ear. 

"Ooh wight! Hey, Mr. Frooyer is cooming!"

Nobell came up to them. "Hello there, how would you three like to go berry picking?"

The Dibbuns started jumping up and down. "You mweam, sawbewwies an' backbewwies, an' rasbewwies…"

               "Yes, I spotted some wild raspberry bushes, a whole lot of them!"

The trio ran inside to get baskets.

               "Wheel see you'm at de gaty, Fria'!"

Snoutface thought he was very lucky, first the pike, then there was three baby mice wandering in the woods with only one other fat mouse. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Deathclaw, Jurngo, Cringefoot, get those mice - but do it quietly, I don't want any creature to hear you or them. And don't hurt them either, Rerthan will want them alive and well."

Silently three figures crept behind the Dibbuns and the friar, and silently they were carried off.

A/N: Please review! Also, extra long chapter next!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update things, but here's an extra long chapter. Also, from here on the chapters will be less frequent. =( Not that the last update was very recent.

Chapter 8

Snoutface had returned to Rerthan.

"Good work Snoutface, captain Snoutface."

Snoutface grinned. "At your command m'lord, I'll do anything ye say!"

"Good again. The first thing I want you to do is train my troops, I want more like you. Smart enough to do orders right away."

Snoutface wasn't very excited about training the troops. "Yes lord, but..."

"No buts! I want you to do what I say, when I say! Now go!" Rerthan roared.

Snoutface needed no second bidding, he knew there was no point in arguing. It almost seemed like he flew out of Rerthan's chambers.

Bern had just finished telling them about Rerthan.

"How awful!" Brinkel exclaimed. "I don't know how those vermin can be so heartless!"

The Abbess rubbed her spectacles against her habit. "You must be very sad Bern, tell us the story from the beginning."

Bern began, "It all started long ago, before I was born, my mother has told me it over and over. The chieftain of our tribe, Johona, was once an archenemy of Rerthan's father, one-day Rerthan's father, Grolduz, challenged him to a dual. Grolduz said that the winner takes all, that they would have the other's people as slaves. Johona accepted.

The day of the dual, I was born. I wasn't allowed to see the fight since I was so very very young, that kept my mother from knowing what happened until it was over.

Fortunately we won, but Rerthan was watching too, he was only a young Weasel, but he knew about war. When he saw his father fall he and every other vermin ran for freedom.

No one knew what happened to Rerthan or the other vermin, they were rumored dead so long, until one day he came, dressed in army with a full horde." Bern looked at the ground, "The first thing he did was search for Johona, although at that point he had passed away and there was a new leader, my brother..."

Bern told the rest of the story. 

Abbess Falkir, Alko, and Brinkel were sniffing at the sad story.

"Mother Abbess, I know you want to talk to me further, but I have had a very long week, with little sleep.

May you be so kind as to let me sleep in your dormitories?"

The Abbess looked at him thoughtfully.

"If you have heard anything of our abbey before, you would know that in the past we have fed and sheltered many creatures who were not as fortunate as us. Of course you may use our dormitories."

Bern thanked her and was being led to the dormintories by Alko, when Sister Kenda appeared.

"Mother Abbess, have you seen young Beckles, Gringle, Denski, or the friar?" she asked.

Falkir looked up at her. "No, why?"

"They went to go berry picking and haven't come back yet. And I'm getting worried."

The three Dibbuns awoke the next day, the friar was still asleep, just to find that they were all tied to a post. They saw a strangely large weasel talking to a rat talking together.

"Looks like they're comin' around lord." The rat said, giving them a chill, knowing that he was talking about them.

The rat looked at them smiling, hoping that they were the average dumb Dibbuns, who would tell anything to see their parents.

"Hello there young mice, could you be so nice as to tell me who each of you are?" Rerthan asked, trying to sound kind and gentle.

Beckles glared at him.

"You nwasty verwin! Iah choppy your tails'm off!"

The other two Dibbuns joined her. "You leaw us awone! Wee'm not stoopid!"

               "Well, do what you wish, unless you want to see your family and friends again."

The trio fell silent.

               "Dwon't hewurt us mistwer, we oonny Dibbuns!"  Denski said, trying to wipe away a tear.

               "Yea, I wann see mommy again."

They all started crying.

               "Mister, wer oney Dibbuns! Wike Demskie said! Don't 'urt us! Peeeeeeeease!!!!

Rerthan smiled at them. "Demskie, one of you is called Demskie?"

               Denski glared at the weasel. "Noot Demskie, Demski! G. D. M. Z. C. Y. Swavige!"

Gdmzcy sounded rather peculiar to Rerthan. "Uh, what about you two?"

               "Wime not goin tell ya what my name is, Beckles won't wheithir!"

               "Gwingle! We no wann tell 'im oar names! Dwen he 'ill azk uz aboot Wedwall!"

               "Redwall, did you say you come from Redwall? Would you show me to it?" Rerthan said.

All three Dibbuns were sure of their answer.

               "No!"

Rerthan beckoned a rat with a bag to come to him. Rerthan took the bag and emptied some of it's contents. The Dibbuns gasped.

               "What about for these candy chestnuts? There is plenty for all, you just have to bring me to the abbey."

The Dibbuns looked to the ground, as if asking it what to do. Then they started conversing.

               "Waht shood we doo?"

               "I weawy wove chestnuts! But he luuks me-hean!"

               "Weht would 'ee Abbess do?"

               Whi doon't we wake mister frooyer!"

Denski and Beckles were pleased with Gringles idea.

               "Yes, froyyer would know what to do!"

Without Rerthan realizing, the Dibbuns woke Friar Nobell.

               "Wha, huh, where am I?"

Before any of the three Dibbuns could reply, Rerthan was talking loudly to a rat.

"I told you to tie those… those Dibbuns away from that fat mouse, not right next to him!"

"Sire, it wasn't me, it was him who you asked to do that." The rat pointed to a fox.

The fox looked at the rat. "Liar! I didn't even know of those captives until a few minutes ago!"

               "Liar yourself, you were one of the ones with the patrol that brought them back!"

               "That's impossible! I haven't left camp for days, and they just got back!"

               "Well, anyone could tell, you're incredibly un-honest! You - "

               "Enough!" Rerthan roared.

All was quiet.

               "Gag the mouse and tie him to another post! And you rat, you're the liar! Leave me!"

Everyone followed his orders. Nobell was too stunned to stop the vermin who were gagging him.

All was as Rerthan wanted when he continued tempting the Dibbuns to take him to Redwall.


End file.
